


--The Mysterious Missing Yarn--

by cycleofabsurdcircles



Category: Frog Detective (Video Game)
Genre: Blogging, Frogs, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycleofabsurdcircles/pseuds/cycleofabsurdcircles
Summary: The Detective has another mysterious adventure, this time involving yarn!
Kudos: 2





	--The Mysterious Missing Yarn--

**Date** : Last week  
 **Location** : Cat Bodega

Hello to my fans and welcome to my blog about being a mystery solving frog. I was shopping at my local cat bodega when the owner recognized me from my exploits and asked for help: he had a mystery on his hands, and friends, that’s all I needded! He said he had a favorite ball of yarn he would play with in his backyard but last night it had gone missing. I decided to check out the scene of the crime: that’s always step 1! Looking carefully around the backyard I suddenly spied a piece of yarn leading away. I followed it down an alley and it went into a door in the wall. I knocked and a mouse came out. “Hello,” I said, “Have you seen a ball of yarn?” The mouse blushed! They had found the yarn ball but didn’t know it belonged to anyone and they were practicing their knitting and had made it into socks. They were lovely, but I told them they should tell the bodega cat about the mistake. I wasnt worried because I know that the cat was a fashionable feline. When the cat saw the socks, he liked them so much he bought them on the spot for a whole block of cheese! ANOTHER MYSTERY SOLVED and new friendship between neighbors: that’s a mystery for the books...or the blog!! - The Detective

**MysteryMonkey49** : how big was the mouse tho  
**The Detective** : normal size  
 **BestCommenter7** : woww I should ask if they can make me a sweater  
 **BugGuy** : bugs can’t knit cuz we cant hold the needles that’s a bug faact


End file.
